Being Perfectly Imperfect
by Unicorn0818
Summary: This is my version of a Percy Jackson story , but with OCs, no Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, or any of those characters actually in it, and a similar-ish plotline. Enjoy!


_How_ _to_ _be_ _Perfectly I_ _mperfect_

 **A/N Hi! This is my first fanfic, so plz favorite, follow, and review if you can! I have no idea what people put on their first A/N in their first fanfic- though I** _ **have**_ **been reading fanfic since I was in fifth or fourth grade, so I'll just tell a bit about myself I guess. I'm in middle school, and 13 years old, since my birthday is in the middle of the year. I'm a girl, and like the colors blue and silver, along with reading books. I'll try not to make the A/Ns so long, unless I have something really important to tell you guys. I was going to put some other fanfic up fist, but seeing that I'm very impatient and this story already had a chapter finished, I'm publishing this one instead! Anyway, thanks for reading my fanfic and on with the story!**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **5 seemingly mortals, find out who they really are.**_ _ **They look QUITE normal, but are more important than some certain**_ _ **people let on.**_ _ **Read on to see what surprises and challenges they face, and how fate meddles with their lives.**_

Chapter 1:

I Meet a Newbie who is Also a Stalker on the First Day of School

 **Sophia's PoV:**

 **Here's my advice; if anyone that's a stranger asks you if you want to go somewhere with them, say no. I have this feeling you're looking at me like, what? Of course I'd say no! I know better than to go somewhere with a random person, then good for you. Too bad** _ **I**_ **didn't listen to my own advice. In my defense, it was a weird day, and I thought I was going crazy, along with my best friend, Crystal and a few other kids. It all started when I woke up at 7:10 a.m. to get ready for school. I was in 8** **th** **grade this year, so I was being cautious. After all, I'm 13 years old now. It's a superstition. Plus, this was our last year until we go to high school. I put my hair into a ponytail, and with my bag, headed off to school. I finally had my mom permission to walk to school. It took a little bit convincing from Crystal and me, but she agreed at the end. 'Good thing school's close' I thought. IF it had been even a foot farther away from our house, Mom probably wouldn't let me walk.' It really helped that Crystal walked with me. She use to go on the bus, but she moved closer to the school, and luckily, me! "Hi Crystal" I said. "Hi Sophie," she replied. I noticed that she straightened her hair today. "Why'd you straighten your hair," I half whined. You see, in elementary school, when we were partners in 6** **th** **grade, we'd always argue about what was the best hair style. She liked straight hair, because it was neater, but I argued saying that it wasn't and wavy hair was prettier. "It was too messy." She answered smoothly. I would've believed her, if not for the fact that her eyes were twinkling, and her mouth was twitching. "You did it to annoy me, didn't you," I accused her. "You know me so well." she said. We laughed together.**

 **Crystal's PoV**

 **I didn't exactly have the perfect morning today. I didn't get to eat breakfast and I also forgot my bag to school, after walking 1/3 of the way to Sophie's house. Good thing Sophie was almost always late, so she didn't notice. "You nervous for first day of school," she questioned. "Not really," I answered truthfully. "Is it because there's a slight chance of everyone forgetting to go to school today or sleeping in late?" She burst out laughing. "No," I said, shoving her playfully. "Almost all the guys at our school are jerks." "I totes agree with you," she replied with a faking serious face. It took a lot out of me to not laugh at her face. You see, Soph wasn't the serious person at all. She was sarcastic, sassy, and funny. Lots of boys at our school set her off though because of their dumbness. "Crystal," she called, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Come on, we're here."**

 **Sophia's PoV**

 **It looked like Crystal was in la-la land, so I helped her snap out of it. "Crystal," I called. Her head snapped back at me. "We're here." I'm not sure if I was ready or not, but we marched towards the school. Sadly, there was a lot of people there. Guess, they remembered school started today. My bag started getting a little heavy, so I shifted it slightly. "Why do we have to carry so many books?" I complained. "Stop whining, just hold on some of your books." She replied, rolling her eyes slightly. I didn't feel like having my shoulder broken or dislocated so I took my binder out. 'Yay' I thought. 'First day of school' another year of getting judged on your looks and of course, first impression. You see, today was December 4. We were supposed to start on September 4, but school just started late. I don't know why- yet, so my guess is as good as everyone else's, a.k.a. the world was ending at first but then decided that it wanted to put us through misery first. I know, I'm weird. Deal with it. "Hey look, there's Zoey!" Crystal exclaimed. Zoey was a perky girl, who lived up to her name of 'life.' She had amberish really curly hair that she put in a bun, and was the head cheerleader. "Hi Zoey!" we chorused. "Hi girls." She replied back.**

 **Zoey's PoV**

 **I was having my typical day, obviously, until I forgot to bring lunch money, so hopefully the school would let me go this once. The principal here was really strict, and had absolutely no sense of fashion or humor, so I was being hopeful. On the bright side, I got new pom-poms, so not all was going wrong. Today was breezy, but not too much, so I wore a skirt that had a lacey purple cover, and a shirt that said, "Poof!" on it. Curtesy of the pom-poms. My backpack was kind of weightless, because I dumped out most of the stuff. Not that I threw it in the trash can or anything. Or did I? Oh well, can always buy another one. I think. Huh, whatever. The only thing that was in my bag was my binder, cheerleader uniform, my pom-poms, and a few books for school. I headed off to school, but when I got there, I started missing home and summer. Every adult there looked like there rather be watching the next episode of Pokémon, then be here. Literally. I spotted one teacher in the classroom, sleeping, but I got this feeling that if a kid accused him of that, he'd say something bizarre, along the lines of; I was not! I was merely thinking about what I was going to teach you today. For saying such nonsense, detention for a week! Right, never mind that he was snoring so hard that he might've fallen off the couch that he was laying on, the giant puddle of drool that was rolling off the couch, and onto the floor, the mucus running out of his nose, the soft lullaby that he was listening to, which was the song "Rock Little Baby," by the way, and the little teddy bear that he was holding on tightly. Yeah, I'm observant that way. All of a sudden, I heard a Hi Zoey! I looked at where the origin of that sound might've come from, and when I looked, there was Crystal and Sophia, looking at my with their dark brown eyes (Crystal) and ice blue eyes with white swirls in them. (Sophia) "Sup guys!" I shouted.**

 **Crystal's PoV**

 **After we said hi, Zoey whipped her head in our direction, and started jogging towards us. "Sup guys." She greeted us. "Hi," I answered. There was a moment of silence, except Sophie broke it. "Did you hear about the new kid?" she questioned, excitedly. "Yeah, apparently, he had to move over here, because his parents went to visit someone," Zoey answered for me. I wasn't the biggest person on gossip or rumor, but Zoey heard a lot of things when she hung out with her pep squad. "Nah, that's boring stuff," Sophie replied impatiently. "His legs have a disease in them, and his family couldn't afford to cure him, because the disease was rare, but luckily he survived, but he can't walk, and he's excused from P.E. for the rest of his school years." "Wow, I pity him," Zoey answered, stunned. I tried to lighten the mood. "Well, at least he doesn't need to go to P.E." "Yeah, that would've saved us a lot of time and energy in trying to get a better score." We laughed lightly. "So, are you showing him around?" asked Zoey. "Yep, after convincing the principal, he finally agreed." "Yeah right, you 'convinced' him." I said, laughing. "So where are you supposed to meet him?" we asked. "Around now, at the gym. To give him a tour and introduce him to his classes, and teachers/kids. It helps that our schedule matches almost exactly." "Kind of creepy if you ask me." Zoey said suspiciously. "What," I asked, curiously. "Just that he's in almost every class of yours." "Stalker much," I said. Sophie snickered. "Actually, the classes that he isn't in mine, is in yours," she said, smirking. "What?" exploded Zoey. "I'm going to have a talk with the vice president in the council about this, and warn the kid to stay away from us, or else he'll learn how a pair of designer shoes taste like!" "Geez, Zoe, chillax," Sophie said, almost bursting out loud. "In case you forgot, I'm showing the kid around, he's supposed to hang around with us until he finds his own group." You see, in this school, everyone goes in a group. There's a lot of groups, and they do what their group's name means. For example, the emo and goth kids, only wear black or very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very dark gray. One of the only differences between emo and goth is goth are girls- mostly, and emos were boys .The goths always wore either black or super, duper dark purple make-up; eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, even lipstick! Rumors were that the kids have a club that discuss about torturing ways. Of course, I heard this from Sophie, she loves gossip, and sometimes even helps spread one or start one! The reading kids, just hung out at breaks under shades or benches to read. Sophie dragged me to one before, it was boring. The nerd and geek kids, were, well, smart. They were almost always the teacher's pet, and never got lower than an A. They also usually get pansied, bullied, and given swirlies by the bullies and jocks. Of course, the two most popular groups that almost everyone, wants to be in- the football players and the pep squad a.k.a. the cheerleaders. They're the most popular kids at our school, but most of the cheerleaders switch from boyfriend to boyfriend weekly- sometime in just 2 or 3 days! They act like dolls, with too much make-up, dying their hair weekly, acting all snobby and spoiled, and act like the boss of this school. That is except Zoey, she's the head cheerleader, so it's her responsible that it's kept rated T. Plus, she's not interested in boys or having a huge chance of catching a disease just to look perfect. Go Zoey! The football players are just gross! They eat like boars, think they're better than everyone, have worse manners than a lama, are the definition of the person you don't want to be in school, and honestly Sophie and I haven't ever seen a football player got higher than a C- in school. "I have to go and meet the new kid now, so bye guys, see you later!" said Sophie. "Bye!" we echoed.**

 **Sophia's PoV**

 **I hurried to the front of the school. Hopefully, I wasn't late, I got caught up in talking. What I didn't tell Zoey and Crystal was his name. One of the most basic info on someone, and they didn't even ask or probably know! Then maybe again, it might be a good thing because Zoey might try to pummel him and got detention for a month or so, suspended, and demoted from head cheerleader. Anyway, I finally got to the place, and spotted a kid on the stairs, just looking around like he was lost, which he probably was. "Excuse me," he said. "My name is Robbie, but call me Rob. I'm new. Do you know anyway that is named Sophia, she was supposed to show me around, but I think she forgot to or ditched me." "What a** **coincidence** **!" I replied, laughing slightly. "I'm supposed to meet a new kid named Rob in the front of the school, and show him around." He looked totally confused. "My name is** _ **also**_ **Sophia, strange right?" He started looking suspicious. I can't believe he didn't figure it out yet. How many other new kids named Rob that were supposed to be shown around by a girl named Sophia were there? Apparently a lot if he couldn't figure it out. I mentally groaned. "I'm the girl that's supposed to show you around!" He started to have a look of understanding. "Oh!" he said, looking relieved for some reason. "I thought you were a mon- I mean messing with me." "A what," I asked. "What do you mean," he stuttered. "When you said that, you stuttered at first and said something with Mon in it. What does mon mean?" "Oh, nothing." He answered. "Just was about to say a name, which was… Monty! Yeah that's it." I looked at him like he was crazy. "He's this guy that likes pranking me?" Okay, that sounded more like a question than a statement, so obviously, he was lying. He sputtered a lot, looked like he was caught doing something bad, sweating buckets, opening and closing his palms, and he kept pausing at every sentence like he needed time to make up an excuse-which I had to many times and now am an expert at. Also, every time he said something convincing kind of, he looked a little proud of himself. Which was weird, if you didn't know that. I just stared at him like he was crazy- which he might be. "Okay," I said slowly. "On with the tour!"**

 **Kelly's PoV**

 **I have two words for you. School sucks. I even have proof on it, and all. If I ever meet the person who had the idea of school, I was going to show him or her how I feel about it. I was so sleepy, that when I woke up from my dream about a girl with ice-blue eyes torturing this kid, a boy I think with me. Jeez, wonder when that day will come. Hopefully, the kid we were tormenting was John, a boy in my school that was so annoying. He was whiny, like a kindergarten who didn't get what they wanted. 'Give me this, give me that!' 'If you don't I scream as loud as I can' Well, maybe you'll break the windows with your opera voice and one of the shards will pierce your heart, lungs, brain, veins, windpipe, throat or spine. Those are the places that a human needs to survive. Yep, we humans have a lot of weaknesses. You know, I'm not a nerd, but there was a science fair project on the human body, and I had this girl named Sophia as my partner, and she wanted to do it about** **the h** **uman body weaknesses, so we did. So, I woke up and accidently bumped my head with my brother's, who was staring at me like he was waiting for a sign. "Ow!" we exclaimed at the same time. "What's your problem," he exclaimed. "What's my problem, you tell me." "You're the one that** **was staring at me sleep, ya know!" "Whatever," he decided. "Get ready** **for school." I scoffed. At least, he knows when he's lost an argument. Good for him. I've been told to be really stubborn when I want to. As for my problem, good thing I'm not stalking my own sister. I hurried down the stairs and gulped down some milk and cereal. After all, I didn't feel like being late for class and getting detention from my stupid 8** **th** **grade reading teacher or the cranky principal. Junior high, here I come.**

 **Zoey's PoV**

 **After Sophie went to meet that prowler, Crystal and I headed off to class. Sophie had special permission from the principal to be late to first period because of the new kid. Wait, I forgot to ask what his name was! People just called him "the new kid" or "fresh meat," so I had no idea what his name was. I bet Sophia did though. Dang it!**

 **Crystal's PoV**

 **Zoey and I went to class, but on the way there, Zoey suddenly had this face like she just remembered something. "You okay?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine," she reassured. "Just forgot to ask Sophie what the kid's name was." I remembered now. I forgot to ask Sophie what his name was too! Then, I had an idea. "Well, maybe she did that on purpose, so you wouldn't beat him up," I said, laughing. "Ha-ha very funny," she snapped playfully. "You know I'm right," I teased. Zoey pouted. "I wouldn't beat him up," she said. "I'd just break his knees, knock out some teeth, snap a few bones, and then leave him there to rot." I shuddered mentally. Guess Sophie was rubbing off of her. Sophie had some… interesting ways to question people. "Death would be a better option then," I told her. She had a smug smile. "Ha, so he better learn how to stay away from us!" Yikes, I pity that kid when he meets Zoey.**

 **Kelly's PoV**

 **When I got to school, the third bell had almost rung. There were three alarms, the first was to tell kids to start walking to class, second was to warn the kids who were walking a bit slow, and the bell/alarm third was for saying classes have begun. I plopped down in English language arts class, next to Zoey, the head cheerleader, and a girl with black curly hair and dark brown eyes. "Hi Kelly," Zoey greeted. She knew most people because of her status. "Who's this," I asked looking at the girl, I'll call her Brownie, because of her eyes, I decided. Her eyes made you think of home, but in a good way. "Kelly, this is Crystal, Crystal, Kelly," Zoey introduced. "Hi," I said, waving to her slightly. "Hi," she said back. We stared at each other awkwardly. Zoey tried to start a conversation. "Did you hear of the name kid?" she asked me. "Yeah," I answered. "Everyone's just** _ **dying**_ **to talk to him." "Yeah, we forgot his name." I stared at them, dumbfounded. "You don't know the easiest information about someone?" "Well, we forgot to ask Sophia," Zoey admitted. "Sophia?" I asked. "She's my friend," Crystal informed. "Oh," I said. "Anyway, his name is Robbie, but people call him Rob, because his father's name is also Robbie." "Meaning he can also be called Junior!" Zoey finished excitingly. "Well, yeah," I said, not too sure what she was heading towards. Crystal, noticing my confused look started explaining it all. "Oh, that's weird." "Yeah, it is," Zoey said. "Wait," Zoey exclaimed, realizing something else. "Since Kelly and I have similar class schedules, that means he's always stalking Kelly!" "Maybe it's just a coincidence," Crystal tried. "Yeah, it's a coincidence that the new kid has more than half of the classes that Sophia has, and the ones that she's not in, we're in there," Zoey sarcastically replied. Just then, the teacher, Mrs. Bazock came in, We call her Mrs. Bazooka though, because she can be such a pain sometimes. Plus, I heard that when she eats eggs or beans for breakfast, no one is allowed to stand near here until the smell has cleared, it's like a nuke exploding, expect of waiting 400 years for the gas to disappear, it takes about 40 minutes for it to clear. Also, it similar because if you go in a radioactive place- a place where a nuke has exploded, you die. I've heard that people who either didn't believe the rumors, were too slow to escape it, or accidently wandered in have fainted due to the smell! I think it's real, believe me, I've heard tales about kids having to go to the nurse's office and even the** _ **doctor**_ **because of her** _ **.**_ **Luckily, she doesn't do it as much, so we're safe, maybe.** **Also, she has a habit of keeping all the troublesome kids in line. She has** _ **wicked**_ **punishments, so no one really wants to mess with here. "Hello again class," she greets, her breath smelling worse than rotten milk combined with white little slugs, all of their slime, and mixed with long, thin, dirty worms and the smell of burning flesh. "Hello Mrs. Bazock," we replied dutifully. Then she started lecturing to us about the new school year, and I think it was when she was talking about 20 minutes into it, when I started to tune her out. I was wondering why my brother was staring at me this morning, when someone walked through the door. Two people, in fact. A boy and a girl. Mrs. Bazock glared at them. "Why are you," she checked the clock," 35 minutes late!" she screeched.**

 **Sophia's PoV**

 **When Rob and I walked through the door to Mrs. Bazock's class, she looked at us like we called her Mrs. Bazooka in her face. Which I might do, now that I think about it, hmmm… She asked why were we absent when I thought I heard whimpering behind me. I glanced behind me to Rob, and guess what? He was shivering like Zoey slapped him as hard as she could- or was about to. Zoey slaps HARD. I don't speak from experience, but I know because I was an eye witness to that before. She slapped this boy named John, and it took nearly the whole week for his face to look like a normal one, instead of the red printed hand on it. He wore MAKE-UP for the entire week too! It was hilarious! It also took another week and a half for the swelling and the bruise to stop/fade a little. Whenever he passes, some people just can't get the image of a hand-shaped painting on him, like Crystal and me. I think Mrs. Bazock was still glaring at me, so I explained it. "I was showing the new kid around." "That's no excuse to be late young lady," she said, looking triumphantly. "Now, since you don't have permission to be late, I guess I have to punish you." I interrupted her before she could announce my punishment. Actually, I do," I said. "What," she nearly screamed. I held the paper out for her. "Let me see that." When she finished reading it, she let out a growl that sounded an awful lot like a demon. "Take a seat you two," she said grumpily. I smirked at her, and took a seat next to Crystal. Sadly, that meant Rob had to sit next to Zoey, who was behind us. When he sat down, she started to question him. "Who are you? What's your real name? Why did you start going to this school? Where do you live? Are you stalking us?" I think the last question got him. "Wha?" he said. "What she meant was welcome to our school," Crystal cut in. "Hi, I'm Crystal, Sophie's bestie, this is Zoey," at that she pointed at Zoey. "She's the head of the cheerleading squad." "Also, that's Kelly." She looked familiar for some reason. "Hey, I remember you," I realized. "We did a project together about human weaknesses last year." "You still remember that," she said. "Yeah." "Quiet down class, unless you want to have a one way trip to detention with me supervising," Bazooka, oops, I mean Mrs. Bazock boomed. The class instantly quieted down. "Good class," she said "Now let's begin teaching," with a sinister smile. You would have thought that a teacher would not have managed to look a tiny evil, but this one managed** _ **quite**_ **well.**

 **Crystal's PoV**

 **When Sophie came in, I thought Mrs. Bazock was going to explode of happiness secretly. You see, Mrs. Bazock has hated Sophie, Zoey, and I from the first moment she saw us. She always tried to find ways for us to get in trouble. Usually, with her. We've known her since 5** **th** **grade, and she still despises us with every fiber in her body! You should've seen the look on her face when Sophie showed her the permission slip for her being late! Her face looked like she ate a few lemons. She made a noise like she was a devil. Sophie sat down next to me after that, but that meant that the new kid, Robbie, had to sit down in the last seat, which was next to Zoey. She started questioning him of all these random weird things, and the last one was a bit weird. It was, "Are you stalking us?" So I cut in before she could ask anything even weirder than** _ **that.**_ **"What she means is welcome to our school," I said. "Hi, I'm Crystal, Sophie's bestie, this is Zoey," pointing at Zoey, "She's the head of the cheerleading squad." "Also, that's Kelly." Than Sophie started saying stuff to her about human weaknesses- weird. After that, Mrs. Bazock basically told us to shut up or get punished by her. Not a good idea, I might add. She overreacts at most things. Anyway, so we shut up, and the touture, oops, I mean** _ **learning,**_ **began.**

 **Robbie's PoV**

 **This school is simply crawling with** _ **them.**_ **I need to get all of the others out and into camp before** _ **they**_ **find them. Oh, a soda can! Wait, I can't eat that, it'll blow my cover, not that one of them wasn't suspisous of me already. I mean, what are the chances of a staff member being one of** _ **them?**_ **I just hope that** _ **they**_ **won't find the kids before we get them to safety. Hey look, enchiladas!**

 **Crystal's PoV**

 **After that class was over, Rob excused himself to take a walk around the school for about ten minutes, the amount that it took to get to class. His funeral. And… he came back with three enchiladas in his hand. Boys got a problem with them I tell you. "What do you have for second period," Kelly asked all three of us. I took a moment to check my schedule. "Writing," I answered after a moment. "Same here," Sophie said, jerking her head towards me. "Well, I have science," Zoey said, and it takes me 15 minutes to get there, so see ya." "That's because you take 10 minutes to fix your hair," I pointed out. She smiled. "Like there's even anything wrong with it," Sophie muttered. Zoey fixed her gaze on her. Sophie noticed and said, "Hey, it's the truth." She turned to us and said, "We were all thinking it." "Yeah, but we wouldn't say it out loud," Kelly informed. "So, have to get going girls, bye," and off she went. Sophie smirked. "Hey Rob, don't you have the same class as Zoey?" "Yeah." "What are you suggesting Sophie," Zoey interrogated. You two, should walk together!" She glared at Sophie. Zoey groaned and said, "Fine, but make it quick!" With that, Rob shoved the rest of the food in his mouth, - gross, and walked off with her to the girls' bathroom. "Hey guys," I asked. "How long do you think it's going to take before Rob is going to notice that they are going** _ **in**_ **the girl's bathroom?" Sophie replied back, "How long do you think until Zoey notice that Rob** _ **looks**_ **like he actually might go** _ **into**_ **the bathroom?" "Hey guys, I'm pretty sure the bell is about to-" The bell rang. We looked at one another and rushed off to class.**

 **Zoey's PoV**

 **I cannot** _ **stand**_ **this kid. He is so annoying! I am going to** _ **kill**_ **Sophie for suggesting that** _ **horrid**_ **idea! Seriously though! I went to the bathroom to fix my hair, he just keeps following me! I didn't recognize that he was** _ **in**_ **the girl's restroom with me, until I finished doing my hair! He follows me around** _ **everywhere**_ **. When I went to my locker to get out a hairbrush, he follows me. Talking to some of the other cheerleaders (aka. spreading gossip) he follows me. Giving a teacher my extra credit, he follows me. Walking to some of the football players to check on them, he follows me. Doing a last minute check in the girls' locker room, he freaking follows me! Second period hasn't even started yet, and I don't know how much more of this I can take!**

 **Kelly's PoV**

 **I felt kind of bad for Zoey. I mean, it** _ **was**_ **ever so slightly suspicious that Robbie had the same classes as all of us, I mean, how coincidently can it get? That time when we were talking to Rob outside of class, I had this weird cold feeling that we were being watched, but when I looked around, no one. I slightly shivered, but brushed it off. It's not like the newbie can pick his classes. I started towards my next class, Algebra. When I walked in, the teacher, Mr. Sery, which is pronounced like siri, looked at me with a disapproving frown. I looked at the clock on the wall I was about 2 minutes late. You see, Mr. Seri is like a business man, all formal and stern. He is also quite strict- of course not as nearly as strict as Bazooka, but then again, none of the teachers are, and serious. In fact, he is so serious that we– meaning the students, called him Serious Siri. His face is expressionless and blank too. His voice sounds slightly like a robot and is emotionless, hence the siri part. Some of the students' bet that it was impossible to make him laugh, or even smile, so a few dozen kids put money on it. If someone got Serious Siri to do a full-out smile, they get all of the money, double for chuckling or snickering, and triple for laughing. I am** _ **pretty**_ **sure that there was more than $125 in the total with betting, so lots of people try. Including me occasionally. I mean come on! $125 for a smile! $250 for a small quiet little giggle! A f****** $500 for a laugh! How more awesome can it get? Fortunately** _ **and**_ **unfortunately, no one has been able to do it yet. Now that it was the last year for nearly half of the school, they probably were going to try to do it even harder. Me though? Nah, I gave up last year after seeing the others trying it for a few months. Okay, I still do it once in a while to check** _ **just**_ **in case, but so far, nope, nada, zilch. Maybe I'll get it this time! So I silently snuck up on him while he was doing whatever he was doing. Just this once. One last time, then I'll stop… maybe.**

 **Sophia's PoV**

 **After we head off our different ways, I asked Crystal something that had been on my mind for quite a while. "Hey Crystal," I said, trying to keep my voice steady and quiet. "Yeah Soph," she answered. "Do you think that maybe, just maybe, that Zoey might be the tiniest bit correct about Robbie?" She turned to me. "Of course not," she said. "It's probably just the school thinking that Rob should be around people that won't influence him** _ **way**_ **too badly." I relaxed slightly. "Maybe you're right," I said. "Maybe this** _ **is**_ **just some big coincidence." It's not like Rob is actually stalking all of us to kidnap us to some secret magical place to protect us from monsters." Maybe he's trying to protect us from Bazooka," she joked. We laughed at that. With the reassurance I got from Crystal, I started walking to class again, letting my eyes wander from door to door, not seeing the smallest speck of doubt and worry in Crystal's eyes.**

 **John's PoV**

 **I groaned. First day of school. How much worst can this get? Oh, I know. I could go and meet some cripple that wants me to follow him to stalk some random 'innocent' cheerleader in the girls' locker room. Wouldn't** _ **that**_ **make my day? I was in first period with some random people, and Zoey. Ugh, she is** _ **horrible**_ **, the worst and most rotten words could not describe how simply rotten she is. My dignity was ruined because of her. You see, that** _ **one**_ **time that I tease Zoey, she slaps me! The hand print took nearly a whole week to fade! I had to wear make-up to cover it up because of her! One day, I'll get her back, one day, and when I do, it will be glorious. She better beware, because that day is going to be sooner then she thinks. That I promise.**

 **Unknown PoV**

 **Yes, they are so naïve. Unaware of the real world around them, but no matter. I will accomplish my mission. My master is not one on excuses or failures. I will get those kids before that barn animal, and no one will not stop me.**

 **Crystal's PoV**

 **You know when Sophie asked me about Rob and Zoey's theory for support, and I said it was nothing and she should just ignore it basically? Yeah that? Well now, I think I'm actually doubting those words. Hey, don't give me that look! Do you know how Sophie would've reacted if I told her that I think Zoey is right and Rob actually might be a stalker who** _ **is**_ **trying to do something horrible to us, like oh, I don't know,** _ **kidnap us?!**_ **Yeah, not very good, as you would imagine. While I was mulling this over, Sophie stopped in front of a door and said, "We're here.**

 **A/N So, how was it? Good, bad, please review and tell me what to improve! I'm available for beta reading someone, so if you are looking for a beta, then I'm right here! Also, I'm like, really lazy along with school, so the updates will probably be every month or so, sorry for that and that the PoVs are so short!**


End file.
